


All For You

by Tay144



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: BDSM related, Daddy Kink, Don't Like Don't Read, F/F, Kinky fic, Multi, established poly relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 05:09:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12125196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tay144/pseuds/Tay144
Summary: Prompt fill. Nicole comes home to something special.





	All For You

**Author's Note:**

> As stated in the tags. This is an established Shwayhaught fic which deals with BDSM and a Daddy kink so please do not read if this isn't your thing. If it is I hope you enjoy! Guys sidenote I am not a smut writer, I rarely do this but I really wanted to try this idea and I'm sure it could be much better but I hope you still like it.

**Prompt found [here](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/143031469940/imagine-your-ot3-on-valentines-day-when-person-a).

 

BDSM had always been apart of the trio's relationship, it was something they introduced in the beginning of it and found that it worked perfectly for them. Not only Waverly but Shae as well found out soon that what they needed the most in their life was structure and obedience and most importantly someone making them feel like they mattered, were loved and taken care of.  Nicole fit perfectly in this role, she felt comfortable taking on the role of caregiver, she made sure her girls were safe and happy always and she made sure that they took care of themselves physically and mentally.

 

Nicole would be lying if she said the power of being in control of the two other women didn’t do things for her, not only did it booster her confidence in herself and satisfy her caring nature but it made her tingle in ways and places nothing else had.

 

While the women tried to keep the lifestyle going in their day to day lives like making sure they followed Nicole’s rules for them, making sure they checked in with her and completing any tasks she had given them for that day, finding time to engage in the lifestyle in the privacy of their own bedroom was becoming few and far between. They had barely enough time to squeeze in a quickly let alone have enough time to play out the many fantasies they had yet to explore or take their time in pleasing their Daddy the way she deserved. But tonight, Shae was determined to make time.

 

The cop returned home around 9 pm to which she was promptly greeted by a very scantily clad Shae. The brown-skinned Doctor was dressed in a sexy black two-piece lace bra and panty set, one that Nicole was pretty sure she hadn’t bought for her or had seen before. Around Shae’s neck was the collar Nicole had purchased for her a few months into their relationship. It was the cop’s way of solidifying her claim of the two women. Her way of saying they belonged to her and no one else.  She had on a pair of black heels, ones that made her long legs look impossibly longer and sexier. Nicole had felt those same heels digging into her ass many times as she fucked Shae on the dining room table with one of Shae’s favorite strap-ons. Nicole groaned at the memories to which Shae smirked. “You haven’t even seen the good part yet, Daddy.”

 

The lights in the house were dim and if she strained her ears a bit she could just make out the soft tones of some r&b music playing from upstairs. Knowing Shae, it was undoubtedly someone like The Weeknd or Miguel. Her attention drifted back to the woman standing in front of her who was now slowly unbuttoning her uniform top. “There is something very special waiting for you upstairs,” Shae said seductively, her eyes were locked on Nicole’s and the redhead shrugged out of the top, throwing it off to the arm of the couch a few feet away from them. “I think you’re going to love it, Daddy.” Shae’s hands dropped to the utility belt at Nicole’s waist, expertly unbuckling it without removing her gaze from Nicole.

 

Once both items were safely set aside, Shae took Nicole’s hand in hers leading the redhead woman up to the second floor of their shared home. The Doctor made sure to sway her hips with every step, her shapely curves catching the attention of the redhead who lewdly started at the perfect ass in front of her. The sounds of her heels clicking loudly against the hardwood floor causing Nicole to become almost entranced. Nicole was grateful she was being led otherwise she was sure she would have tripped and fallen a long time ago.

 

Before she knew it, they had made their way to their bedroom, the sexy music now becoming clearer to her. Shae turned to face Nicole her lip trapped roughly in-between her teeth. “Ready, Daddy?” She whispered but before Nicole could answer She was already opening the door the bedroom and pulling her inside.  

 

Immediately her mouth went dry, all moisture now pooling between her legs and the redhead groaned loudly at the sight in front of her. “ _Fuck_.” She sighed out with a shaky breath. The lights here were dimmed too but on the bed, Nicole could make out the familiar shape of a very naked Waverly. The small brunette was handcuffed to the headboard of the bed, her legs spread apart and were too handcuffed to the bedposts. She couldn’t help but notice the glistening of Waverly’s pussy and Nicole wasn’t sure if Shae and Waverly had started without her or just the sheer fact that she was tied up made Waverly so fucking wet. Knowing the brunette though, it was definitely the latter.

 

A muffled groan pulled the redhead from her thoughts and Nicole looked up to see a bright pink ball gag held in place with a black strap was in Waverly’s mouth. _Dear God, this was going to be a good night._ Nicole’s eyes drifted over to the drawer not far off to the side and on top of it was their sex toy collection and then some. The collection included some new paddles, floggers, and whips that she was sure Waverly had gone out and gotten for herself specifically for this night. _That girl loved her impact play_. In addition, the display had vibrators of varying sizes and intensities, her strap-on harness with varying sizes of Dildos and a nice new bottle of lube.

 

Shae slid up next to her, running a gentle hand down the front of her chest and resting over the toned abs of the cop. “She’s all yours tonight, Daddy.” Shae leaned in, nipping Nicole’s ear. “You can do every dirty little thing you’ve wanted to do to her. She’s all yours to use and abuse.” She then kissed her neck, running her tongue along Nicole’s pulse point. “Very few limits by the way.” Another muffled groan sounded from Waverly and Shae smirked. “I’m just here to watch until Daddy says I can join, okay?"  _Yeah, tonight was definitely going to be a good night_.


End file.
